Gekko Family
Gekko Clan (天の月光一族) was one of the Noble Clans of Izumo and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan. 'Background' 'Bloodline Creation' The Gekko Clan have founded by the Five Sacred Masked Beasts to rule the anti-shinobi matter. The Results of the Gekko was the Descended. The Gekko were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan as well as battle prowess, The Gekko came to be known as one of the four strongest clans, the other being the Senju Family and Uchiha Clan and the Shimiza Clan which may the result the Legend of Pizza. 'Izumo Incident' Yamata no Orochi floods the Izumogakure and eats the foot stroking Elder's seven Daughters. Kushinada looks at Orochi attempting to eat her. Orochi drunk the Sake and Susanoo Sealed it within Okaina. Okaina gives birth to Kids after she was married to Honey D. Paul. Okaina chose Kyoji Gekko for being the next Jinjuriki. Kyoji Gekko fought against the Yellow Flash and lost that he (Minato Namikaze) takes the Newborn Paul Gekko hostage. Minato left when Susanoo Uzumaki arrived in time to save Kyoji's Baby Brother. Paul Gekko grows to become a Genin. Kyoji Gekko died in Old Age and the Gekko Clan was seen when Paul Gekko sets up the Funeral by the Lake. Honey D. Paul's Clan, Shinji Takato's Clan and Paul Gekko have formed Team Okaina in 1733 A.D. Ventus Gekko was Born. 'Kekkei Genkai Arc' Few Years have passed, the Descendant of Susanoo Uzumaki, Paul Gekko have pulled the Sword of Summoning from the stone that causes the awakening of the Sacred Beasts and Arceus. Arceus lends the Sacred Beast to Paul to make Kagenato rich and fertil. Paul uses the sword wisely along with the Sacred Beasts have turned Kagenato the wasteland into a beautiful fertilizing Paradise with the Cookie Crops, Pizza Ovens and the simple Veggie Crops. Arceus parts away to the dimension leaving the sacred beasts into Paul Gekko's Possession. 'Abilities' Like Paul's Ancestors, The Gekko Clan's Favorite Food was descended from the Heavens by Martel who was a Guardian of Paul Gekko. They Bear the Ability to love and care for people and shares the food from the heavens to the People of Izumo. The Gekko Clan Ritual that used for the Members of the Gekko. That was also the ability of the Legend of Pizza. The Gekko Clan has the Spcial Chakura and the Bloodline Traits over the 1,000s of Years. The Gekko Clan has Special Chakura and their own Kekkei Genkai for many generations. Their Kekkei Genkai was the Anti Shinobi Matter. 'Telepathy' The Related Members of the Gekko Clan can talk with telepathy and does not talk like humans. 'Gekko Clan Ritual Song' *Larry and Gekko Clan: (singing chorus) Pizza Angel, please come to me! (angel chorus come in) *Angel Chorus: Come to me! *Larry: Tomato sauce & cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! *Angel Chorus: On my knees! *Larry and Gekko Clan: You'll live forever in my memory! Pizza Angel, please come to me! *Angel Chorus: Come to me! *Larry and Gekko Clan: Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! *Angel Chorus: On my knees! *All: I will miss you for eternity! 'Members' 'Descendants' *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko (Deceased) *Paul's Father (Deceased) *Kyoji's Mother (Deceased) *Koichi Gekko *Quess Gekko (Family Head) *Queen Gekko *King Gekko *Leavanna Gekko *Yuki Uzuki *Ventus *Thetis *Okaina *Honey D. Paul *Honey D. Kainu *Yagumo *Elisa *Cassandra *Honey D. Karo *Shinji Takato *Amane Nishiki *Yuri (Deceased) *Akatsuki (Deceased) *Okami Yuki *Link the Hylian Samurai *Martel *Paul Kurosagi *Paul Anthony Dy *Chai Gekko *Quess Gekko {Head of the Family} 'Ancestors' *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzly Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Yuma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor (Artist) 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam *Death Ghidorah *Charuubi *Nagur 'Allies' *Team Okaina 'Headquarters' *Kimi Gekko's Castle (Home) *King Gekko's Castle (Main Headquarters) 'Allies' *Shimiza Clan *Hyuga Clan 'Quotes' *''(Five Sacred Masked Beasts) Fate has met as Heroes. But this Planet have made us Brothers.'' *''(Paul Gekko) My Clan can talk through telepathy and not by movement. Category:Clans